gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Celero
Celero (Sell-air-oh) is a a country on the Northern Afric Ocean. It is bordered by Nyroth of the Triumvirate to the South-East, Gunung of Hurosha to the North-East, Bordeux to the North, Ashenia to the North-West, Crima to the West, Bereginia underground, and the Afric Ocean to the South. Celero was established as a unified Kingdom in Year 1 CE, after the conclusion of the Celerii civil war. Celero has been ruled by house Noth of Nothborough since their rise to power. The Capital of Celero is Lancaster, which sits on the west side of the Wendeir River as it empties into the ocean. Geography Celero is a temperate country, consisting mostly of forests and mountains, with occasional rocky plains and a coastline of over 300 miles. The land within the Kingdom of Celero is hard, much like its people. Very few parcels of land are easily arable, so agriculture is seen as a grand art form, as farming in Celero is uncommon. It is mountainous in the north, with a few active and dormant volcanoes peppering the mountain range. Most Celerese are sailors or fishermen to take advantage of the coastline, while a sizable portion of the population are hunters or trappers in the rocky northern and central portion of the country. There are three major landmarks in Celero: Nature's Citadel: This currently unexplained formation of stone is located in the largest clearing of the Vedra Forest. Considered a holy site by animists, druids and shamanists, this location was decried as an unhallowed site by the order of the Lord of Fire. The people still remember the harsh life under their puppet government, and are largely distrustful of religious zealots to this day, so the people of Celero strive to protect this monument of an unknown predecessor. Bayder's Mountain: This active stratovolcano is the highest peak in Celero, and at its southern base is the former capital under the leadership of the Lord of Fire government, Basia. Unther Island: Colloquially known as "Lake Island Lake Island," Unther Island is an island located on a lake within another island on another lake. Betell Fortress is located here, and is home of the only dedicated military academy in Celero. People The Celerese (or Celerii) are a lean, hard people, and have become that way from generations of making the most of barely sufficient resources. Food is scarce for anything but fishers and hunters, and the Celerese have learned to trade for anything and everything. Many are somewhat distrustful of organized religions due to the history with the occupation by the Lord of Fire and their associated puppet government under King Elthin the Tame. Celerese tend to be fair of skin and hair, of slightly taller than average human height, but lean for their size. Celerese women are commonly attributed to be quick to anger with fiery tempers, while Celerese men are usually viewed as stubborn and distant. The people of Celero are slightly more inclined to be born with webbed fingers and toes than other humans. During the occupation by the Lord of Fire, most citizens had them removed by the priesthood in a ritual branding, including the late King Andust and his brother Prince Heinrich at the age of 5. Resources Celero has an abundance of lumber provided by the Vedra Forest, iron is mined from the Sanguine Cliffs and fish is supplied by the many glacier-fed lakes and streams, as well as the Northern Afric Ocean. The griffon is the national animal of Celero, and is a closely guarded resource. National law permits the export of only adult specimens to Serendel of the Empire of the Dawn. Religion For many years, the people of Celero followed a great many unorganized pagan religions, from Ancestor worship, animism, or even druidism. After the overthrow of the Lord of Fire Occupational government, most Celerese distrusted organized religion, especially that of the various Lord of Fire sects and denominations. However, in 346 CE Mosi of Genivana sent Radurja pilgrims and missionaries to Celero, making Radurja the dominant religion in the span of a generation. Relations Celero maintains a number of positive relations with other nations throughout Telluris, and strives to have few enemies. Currently Celero is strongly allied with the Triumvirate, the Hurosha Empire, and AQUA. It is on friendly terms with nearly every nation known to them, and currently has no enemies. History After the forming of the Union of the North (comprising Crima, Ashenia, Bordeux, and Sulvan's Fury, Celero sought membership with the organization. After being rudely denied participation and membership, King Andust the Bold suspected a potentially nefarious alliance, and called a meeting of other nations to be a check against such a large power block. The meeting would eventually result in the creation of the Grand Coalition in 336 CE, of which Celero was a founding member. The formation of the Grand Coalition had an unforseen side effect. The creation of the conflict from which Celero was trying to protect itself. A Cold War between the two opposing power blocs endured for a quarter century before it came to a head. The nation of Sympolemou had been inducted into the Grand Coalition under a ruse by the Union of the North. In 361 CE, the truth was revealed to the Coalition, and both sides marched to the defense of their allies. Western Celero was the site of the primary battle between the Union of the North and the Grand Coalition, at the Battle of Aldbury Field. A memorial now stand at the site of the battle, with the names of nearly every soldier lost listed facing the nation they were slain by. Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris